Enredados
by Kuchiki's
Summary: Makarov cansado de la aburrida rutina del internado Fairy Tail decide crear unos concursos. Pero nadie imagino la enorme cantidad de problemas que esos concursos causarían. Amor, amistad, celos, fiesta, alcohol, malentendidos y enredos, muchos enredos. *Varias parejas*
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia nació de un dia que estaba viendo tranquilamente la tele y de repente me dio un ataque de inspiración :D y dije ¿porque no?  
Mi idea original tiene varias parejas canon y no tan canon (crack), no tengo una idea de como vaya a acabar la historia, por lo tanto si un día me da que happy y Juvia sean novios pues serán novios xD.  
Otra cosa aquí Happy habla :D (no tuve el corazón para dejarlo como un gato normal)**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece D: si me perteneciera Erza y Jellal ya tendrían 30 hijos :3**

* * *

**Enredados**

_Capitulo 1_

Emoción. Era la única palabra que podía describir como se sentía en estos momentos Lucy Heartfilia, sentada en la parte trasera del auto miraba por la ventana con una enorme sonrisa, y es que hoy por fin se realizaba uno de sus más grande sueños; entrar a el internado Fairy Tail.

Decidir que el siguiente curso lo quería tomar en fairy tail no lo dudó ni un segundo. Pero convencer a su papa fue otra cosa, y es que para su desgracia ella seguía siendo menor de edad y por si fuera poco su familia era poderosa y rica, y según su papá ella debía de asistir a una escuela más elegante y de su clase. _Tonterias_. Después de un arduo de trabajo de convenciendo a su papá el acepto, no sin antes amenazarle que la sacaría si llegaba a escuchar algo fuera de lo común o si sus calificaciones bajaban.

- Llegamos señorita Heartfilia – anuncio su chofer, ella bajo del auto lo mas rápido que pudo y se quedo observando la construcción frente a ella, era inmensamente hermoso. - ¿Quiere que le ayude con las maletas?

- No, muchas gracias – respondió Lucy con una sonrisa, el chofer asintió y se metió de nuevo al auto. Lucy agarro la maleta y la mochila que traía y comenzó a caminar; con mucho esfuerzo de no correr, gritar y saltar de la emoción siguió su camino a la dirección… o eso hubiera hecho si supiera donde estaba la dirección. Maldicion estaba perdida en una escuela el primer dia.

Empezó a analizar el lugar en busca de un letrero o algo, pero quedo maravillada, todo era hermoso. Era como estar en un cuento de hadas, y quedo embobada un rato más, hasta que alguien choco con ella haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio pero no se cayó ya que la sostuvo de la mano.

- Lo siento, no te vi – se disculpó el chico

- Si, no hay problema – respondió, en ese momento pudo ver bien al chico, tenia lentes y el pelo anaranjado.

- ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para recompensarte? – Lucy se le quedo viendo totalmente alucinada, por dios; solo habían chocado y ya la había pedido perdón, le restó importancia y aprovecharía para preguntarle de su enorme dilema

- ¿Dónde esta la dirección? – el chico frente a ella rio suavemente

- Justo voy para allá, sígueme – lucy asintió y estaba a punto de recoger su maleta, pero el chico la agarro antes, ella lo miro confundida y el le sonrió – la llevo yo

Comenzaron el camino hacia la dirección y mientras, el chico, que descubrió que se llamaba Loki, le enseñaba el lugar, la cafetería, los dormitorios, la biblioteca, las canchas, la cafetería 2, la alberca, etc.

- Aquí es, Lucy – le dijo Loki, entonces lucy se percató de que efectivamente ya habían llegado – fue un placer conocerte – y para sorpresa de la rubia agarro su mano y le dio un delicado beso, cosa que causo un enorme sonrojo en la rubia

- Muchas gracias, Loki – respondió torpemente intentando ocultar su sonrojo, dicho esto se metio a trompicones a la dirección. Suspiro cuando vio a la secretaria

- ¿En que le puedo ayudar? – pregunto la secretaria, mientras escribía con una velocidad anormal en el teclado de la computadora

- Ah si, vine por mi horario de clase y mi…

- ¿Nombre? – la secretaria no la dejo ni acabar

- Lucy heartfilia – la secretario la miro, escribió algo en su ordenador, luego se paro fue a la impresora, saco unas hojas y se las entrego, junto con una tarjeta.

- ¡Muchas gracias! – dijo Lucy agarro su maleta y salió rápido de la dirección, le dio una rápida leída a su horario de clase _horrible_ pensó, paso a la siguiente hoja donde decía el cuarto que le tocaba y las reglas. Naturalmente no leyó las reglas.

Decidió irse a su nuevo cuarto dejar las cosas y dar una vuelta por todo el campus. Como Loki ya le había dicho dónde estaba el edificio de los dormitorios llego rápido y sin problemas, cuando entro repaso con la mirada el lugar en donde estaba; habia varios sillones en un rincón con una mesa en medio, un billar del otro lado, un pantalla plasma en el fondo en la esquina, con un sillón enorme enfrente, y a lado una barra que lucy supuso que era como una mini cafería, y justo en el medio de la pared del fondo; grande, imponente y hermoso estaba la insignia de Fairy Tail, y obviamente muchos estudiantes que hablaban, reían o simplemente estaban sentados. Y de repente le dieron ganas de llorar, estaba… no sabía ni como estaba, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Agarro su maleta y si dispuso a ir a los dormitorios de mujeres que Loki le había dicho que eran a la derecha. Y a si era, después de pasar las puertas de cristal que decían _"dormitorios de mujeres", _se encontró con que o era seguir de largo o subir escaleras, pero para su suerte había un letrero que indicaba que dormitorios estaban en cada planta, según lo que vio a ella le tocaba en la segunda, asi que pesadamente subió las escaleras, con bastante trabajo sobra decir, ella no estaba acostumbrada a cargar con una maleta y aparte una mochila, siempre había alguien que se la cargaba. Cuando llego se felicito por su logro, y empezó a caminar buscando su habitación.

- 126, 126, 126, ¡aquí! – grito Lucy y leyó el letrero que tenía colgado su puerta

_126_

_*Lucy Heartfilia_

_*Levy McGarden_

Sin perder mas tiempo abrió la puerta con la tarjeta que ya le habían dado y entro a su habitación, y no pudo evitar soltar un gritito de emoción, había dos camas, dos escritorios, una puerta que seguramente era el baño, y un armario, no tenia casi nada, pero era perfecto. Cuando salió de su ensoñación noto que su compañera aun no llegaba porque no veía ninguna maleta, dejo sus cosas en la cama de la derecha y se acostó, estaba feliz, muy feliz, por fin uno de sus más grandes sueños se había cumplido; las clases empezaban hasta mañana y según su reloj apenas eras las 12 de la mañana, asi que, siguiendo su plan original fue a dar una vuelta por el campus.

Apenas salió del edificio de los dormitorios una mancha rosa paso a su lado corriendo a toda velocidad, causando que cayera, lucy miro enojada a el causante de su accidente pero este solo dijo un -_lo siento- _ni siquiera se había dignado a voltear a ver, soltó una maldición a el tipo y se paro lo mas rápido que pudo fingiendo que no había pasado nada, se aliso la falda que traía y continuo con su camino.

* * *

Prisa. Mucha prisa. Era lo que en estos momentos Natsu Dragneel tenía, por eso cuando se bajo del taxi solo le lanzo dinero al chofer, importándole poco si le faltaba o le sobraba, se ajustó la mochila en la espalda, sujeto mejor el bulto que tenía agarrado ente sus manos, y corrió, corrió hasta llegar a la dirección en la que entro abruptamente, asustando a la secretaria; si no hubiera tenida tanta prisa se hubiera reido, pero no tenía tiempo.

-Natsu Dragneel – dijo atropelladamente; la secretario lo miro indignada, después suspiro y fue a la impresora, agarro unas hojas, una tarjeta, y si les entrego a Natsu. El en el momento en que le entregaron las hojas, salió disparado a el edificio de los dormitorios, cuando estaba apunto de entrar choco con alguien pero no se detuvo solo grito un _lo siento_. No tenia tiempo que perder, giro a la izquierda, y entro a los dormitorios de los hombres, de reojo leyó el número de habitación que le tocaba _132_, subió las escaleras lo mas rápido que pudo, y corrió por el pasillo hasta que dio con su habitación, paso la tarjeta rápido, y entro, inmediatamente después le dio una patada a la puerta para que se cerrara, una ves se aseguró que estaba bien cerrada la puerta, dejo el bulto que cargaba en el piso, y suspiro.

-Ya puedes salir– dijo Natsu, del bulto salio un gato azul, que lo miro con mala cara.

- ¡Casi me ahogo hay, Natsu! – Natsu rio, y el gato lo miro con mala cara - ¿con quien nos toca compartir cuarto?

- Seguro con el nudista pervertido – bufo, por alguna razón desde que entro a el internado, siempre, y cuando dijo siempre es siempre; le tocaba con gray, Happy rio cínicamente al ver el puchero de Natsu – ¡no te rias happy!.. ahm…¿Qué cama quieres? – le pregunto a su gato, el puso pose pensativa y después de unos segundos se decidió por la de la izquierda.

- la de la izquierda esta mas bonita. ¿Dónde esta mi pescado? – pregunto happy al pelirosa, el señalo su mochila - ¿metiste el pescado donde esta tu ropa?

- Si, ¿Qué hay de malo? – happy lo vio horrorizado y empezó a sollozar - ¿pasa algo?

- ¡como te atreviste a meter a mi valioso pescado en tu asquerosa ropa!

- ¿!Qué quieres decir con eso?!

- ¡Lo que oiste!

- ¡mi ropa no es asquerosa!

- ¡si lo es! – sello Happy sacando de la mochila a su preciado pescado y dándole una pequeña mordida, Natsu hizo un puchero y se cruzo de brazos - ¡ni pienses que te voy a dar!

- ¡no es como que quisiera un pescado maloliente!

- ¡repite lo que dijiste!

- Dije que no es como que quisiera un pescado maloliente

- No le decía tan literal, Natsu – dijo Happy con una gotita de sudor en su frente

- ¡no me hablas con palabra raras!

- ¡literal no es una palabra rara! – natsu le dio la espalda, y salió del cuarto dejando encerrado a su preciado gato y sonrió malvadamente, pasaron unos segundos para que se diera cuenta de su error, habia dejado la tarjeta adentro, y no podía entrar a menos que le abriera happy que obviamente no iba a pasar, suspiro y leyó el cartel que estaba enfrente de la puerta solo por curiosidad y ver si dios se habia apiadado de el o o un milagro había sucedido

_132_

_*Natsu Dragneel_

_*Gray Fullbuster_

Nop, nada de milagros y tampoco nada de un dios piadoso. Bufo molesto, siempre le tocaba con el, aunque muy en el fondo de su ser se alegraba, pero muy muy en el fondo. Decidió ir a comer algo, para hacer algo de tiempo para que a Happy se le pasara el enojo, o que gray llegara y le abriera.

* * *

**¿les gusto?** **¿reviews? ¿follows? ¿tomates?  
déjenme su opinión y sugerencias :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Este capitulo es como de introducción de ciertos personajes. Cuando empieza mas a fondo la historia es hasta el siguiente capitulo. :D**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. por desgracia. :(**

* * *

**Enredados**

_Capitulo 2_

Natsu se encontraba en la cafetería viendo el menú que estaba pegado en una pared tratando de tomar una decisión sobre que comer.  
De repente sintió un escalofrió en la espalda y la mirada penetrante de alguien. Se volteo bruscamente y busco quien demonios lo estaba viendo de esa manera tan descarada, registro rápidamente toda el área de la cafetería y no encontró a ningún sospechoso, se encogió de hombros y se volteo para seguir pensando que comer. Cuando por fin había decidido que seria una hamburguesa tamaño monstruo con extra queso y un montón de extras mas, volvió a sentir que lo miraban pero esta vez lo dejo pasar, pidió la hamburguesa y se sento en una mesa a esperar a que lo llamaran, saco su celular y pretendía jugar o hacer cualquier otra cosa, pero seguía sintiendo una mirada sobre el y vamos era incomodo, así que de nuevo volteo a buscar el origen de su problema esta ves tomándose mas tiempo y lo encontró era una chica rubia, buen cuerpo, ojos color chocolate; Natsu se le quedo viendo a la chica con una clara pregunta en los ojos, la chica en ves de desviar la vista o hacer algo mas "normal", se paro se acerco a Natsu lo señalo.

-Tu – Natsu la miro extrañado

-¿Yo?

-Tu fuiste el estúpido que me choco en la mañana – Natsu soltó una carcajada

-Yo no choque con nadie en la mañana – afirmo. Lucy entrecerró los ojos

-Por su puesto que si, nadie mas se tiñe el pelo de rosa – Natsu se sintió ligeramente ofendido

-¡Yo no me tiño nada! – hizo un puchero infantil, que causo una ligera risa en la rubia – ¡De verdad!, ¡es natural!

-Lo que digas, pero estoy segura que fuiste tu quien me tiro en la mañana – Natsu se encogió de hombros

-Dije que lo sentía – Lucy lo miro indignada. Suspiro y decidió empezar de nuevo

-Vaalee, yo soy Lucy Heartfilia – Natsu la miro por el rabillo del ojo, para después sonreírle abiertamente

-Natsu Dragneel – Lucy le sonrió y se sentó enfrente de el.

Natsu en un principio se extraño pero después se distrajo por que habían gritado su nombre, indicándole que ya estaba su hamburguesa, se paro y se dirigió a que le dieran su hamburguesa, pero por alguna razón que extraño a Lucy, la cara de Natsu se contrajo y empezó a buscar desesperadamente algo en los bolsillos de su pantalón, después de unos segundos resoplo y se iba a dar la vuelta, cuando una brillante idea se le ocurrió.

-¡Luigi! ¿me puedes prestar dinero? – pregunto Natsu con cara de cachorro abandonado. A Lucy se le marco una venita en la frente

-Es Lucy

-¡Ah! Lucy, pero si me prestas dinero – rio nerviosamente el peli rosa. La rubia suspiro y le dio un billete a Natsu

-¡Muchas gracias! – dijo, después fue con el que le atendió a que le diera su hamburguesa, la agarro y se fue a sentar con Lucy

-Me debes una hamburguesa – Natsu asintió sin darle mucha importancia

-¿Eres nueva? – pregunto Natsu después de darle una mordida a su hamburguesa

-Si... sabes desde niña había sido mi sueño entrar a Fairy Tail – El peli rosa le dio otra mordida a su hamburguesa y la miro curioso

-Yo estoy aquí desde pequeño – comento, cosa que extraño a Lucy

-Wow, y no has pensado en salirte ¿o algo? – Natsu negó con la cabeza

-A mi me gusta aquí, es divertido

-¿Y tus papas? – pregunto Lucy. Dragneel la miro y le dio otra mordida a su hamburguesa

-Ah… pues mi mamá murió hace tiempo y mi papá nose – Lucy quería que la tragara la tierra, pero eso no evito que pasara por alto cierto detalle ¿Nose?, ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?. Pero lo dejo pasar ese era un tema personal. Asi que, incomoda se removió en su silla.

-Y ¿Qué habitación tienes? – pregunto, y mentalmente se dio una cachetada, eso era por mucho una de las cosas mas tontas para intentar cambiar de tema. Pero Natsu no le dio importancia

-132 ¿tu?

-126 – Lucy contesto. Natsu le dio una ultima mordida a su hamburguesa y se desparramo en la silla dándose unas palmadas en el estomago

-Que buena estaba… gracias por la comida Luigi

-Es lucy – dijo con una venita en la frente

-Ya se – Natsu rio escandalosamente

-Que escandalo haces Natsu – comento alguien que se paro a lado del susodicho. Natsu lo miro y después se paró rápidamente de la silla

-¿algún problema pervertido?

-Si, muchos – continuo el otro pegando su frente con la de Natsu y comenzando un forcejeo, Lucy que tenia una gota de sudor en la frente, carraspeo para llamar la atención. Natsu se separo de momentáneamente de su pelea para presentarlos

-Mira Lucy, el es Gray – Gray inclino su cabeza en modo de saludo, Lucy movió ligeramente su mano – ¡que bueno que ya llegaste!, deje la tarjeta adentro del cuarto – Gray rio

-Si, Happy me dijo algo – Lucy los miro confundida

-¿Happy? – pregunto

-Si, mi gato – respondido Natsu como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo. Lucy lo miro mas confundida aun.

-¿Cómo? – Natsu y Gray la miraron expectantes - ¿Cómo que te dijo algo, happy?

-Pues… asi – contesto Gray confundido. Lucy estaba mas que confundida, como un gato le podía decir algo alguien… a lo mejor era un gato súper dotado y le enseño la tarjeta de Natsu o algo por el estilo. A si que solo asintió con la cabeza, fingiendo haber entendido.

-¡espera! ¡¿se pueden tener mascotas?! – pregunto exaltada de repente, ambos negaron con la cabeza

-Baja la voz Lucy te pueden escuchar los maestros – murmuro Natsu

-Lo que pasa es que flamitas no puede vivir sin su gato, entonces lo mete a escondidas – explico Gray, Natsu asintió.

-No le digas a nadie – susurro Natsu, Lucy asintió – promételo

-Lo prometo

-No, no, con el dedito – dijo Natsu enseñándole el dedo meñique, Lucy rio nerviosamente y entrelazo su dedo meñique con el suyo - ¡Muy bien!

-Mira quien viene – dijo Gray a Natsu. Natsu miro por los ventanales de la cafetería y no vio a nadie conocido

-¿Quién? – pregunto, Gray suspiro y le señalo la puerta

-¡Erza! –grito inconscientemente llamando la atención de la pelirroja, que se acerco a ellos

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca

-¡Hola!– Saludo riendo nerviosamente. Erza lo miro extrañada

-Hola, Natsu, Gray – saludo la pelirroja, Gray de nuevo asintió con la cabeza, Erza entonces noto a otra persona

-Soy Lucy Heartfilia – se presento sola, al ver que la miraba.

-Erza Scarlet – dijo, para después sentarse en el lugar que antes estaba Natsu - ¿eres nueva, no? – Lucy asintió, Natsu y Gray jalaron otras sillas para sentarse

-Me dijo que era su sueño entrar a Fairy Tail – comento Natsu, causando que Lucy se sonrojara como un tomate, Erza y Gray la miraron sorprendidos

-¿tu sueño? – pregunto Gray, lucy asintió - ¿Por qué? – Erza y Natsu la miraron curiosos

-Ah pues...Bueno, porque desde pequeña siempre oía que grandes personas estudiaron aquí, y cuando la veía en fotografías me gustaba, aparte de que quería cierta libertad – contesto

-¡Que bueno que te metiste! – dijo un emocionado Natsu - ¡Fairy Tail es el mejor internado de todo el mundo! – Lucy sonrió asintiendo, después un incomodo silencio –_para lucy_- se formo

Gray fue la primera persona en hablar

-¿Con quien te toco cuarto, Erza?

-Con Mira – respondió sencillamente. las caras de Natsu y Gray palidecieron inmediatamente, ¿es que el que formaba las parejas estaba loco?, esas dos Individualmente eran un peligro mortal... ahora juntas ¡dios santo mio!... y si se enojaban, un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Natsu y Gray, ¡seria el fin de la humanidad! Seguro. Compadecían a los pobres que les toque habitación alado, o que tan siquiera estén en el mismo piso.

En esos momentos era cuando tenían que agradecerle a dios ser hombres.

-¿Qué cuarto te toco? – pregunto ahora Lucy

-125 – respondió, ambos hombres suspiraron; al menos tendrían tiempo de decir adiós al mundo si se diera el caso.

-¿De verdad? - pregunto emocionada, Erza asintió con la cabeza – ¡estamos justo a lado! ¡A mi me toco 126! – Natsu y Gray vieron con pena a Lucy. Sus días estaban contados.

* * *

Después de un tiempo decidieron volver a sus dormitorios. Erza y Lucy se encontraban caminando tranquilamente, mientras Gray y Natsu corrían enfrente de ellas compitiendo en ver quien llegaba primero

-¿Eso es lo mas rápido que puedes? pervertido – Se burlo Natsu

-Eso debería decirlo yo, flamitas – contesto el otro dándole un ligero empujón a Natsu, con la intención de que perdiera el equilibrio

-¡Hey hielito! ¡estas jugando sucio! – se quejo dándole otro empujón mas fuerte a Gray. Gray como toda persona NO madura le dio otro empujón mas fuerte. Natsu le siguió con otro empujón y asi sucesivamente; y de alguna manera al final los dos se habían olvidado de ver quien llegaba primero a el cuarto y estaban intercambiando patadas y puños, y hubieran seguido asi un buen rato, si Erza no les hubieran estrellado sus frentes.

-Cálmense – amenazo Erza. Ambos asintieron como si fueron soldados

-¡Aye sir! – gritaron, sudando frio.

Cuando entraron a la "sala" de los dormitorios; lo primero que Lucy vio fue una mesa voladora que desgraciadamente le dio a Natsu a la cara.

-¿Quién fue el desgraciado? – grito alterado metiéndose en la zona de batalla donde volaban, sillas, mesas, zapatos, personas y todo lo que te puedes imaginar

-Yo no me quedare atrás de flamitas – grito Gray, se quito la camisa y también se metió. Erza suspiro y fue a la barra de la comida seguida de una nerviosa Lucy que lloraba internamente, una ves llego se sentó a lado de Erza.

-¿siempre es asi? – pregunto en un susurro Lucy

-Si, todos son unos animales – respondió la pelirroja, Lucy sudo frio ¿Qué clase de internado era ese?

-Hola Erza – dijo una albina que estaba detrás de la barra, después miro a Lucy y se presento – Yo Soy Mirajane Strauss

-Lucy Heartfilia – respondió con una sonrisa

-Nos toco compartir cuarto – comento de repente Mira a Erza

-Si, no esperaba que me tocara contigo – respondió Erza – me puedes dar un pastel de fresas - Mira la miro divertida y saco el pastel de debajo de la barra

-Ya lo tenia preparado – dijo al ver la mirada interrogante de Lucy – ¿en que cuarto te toco?

-En el 126 - Mira se sorprendió

-Ara, ara, estamos a lado – dijo – Que coincidencia

-Si… este ¿Tu atiendes la barra siempre? – pregunto Lucy curiosa

-Si, es como un trabajo parcial – la rubia se sorprendió, no esperaba que se pudiera tener trabajos parciales dentro del internado. Sintió que se estaba enamorando del internado – Pero no todos pueden, tienes que cumplir ciertos requisitos – De repente una silla paso volando enfrente de ellas que aterrizo justo en el pastel de fresas de Erza. Esta primero se sorprendió, pero después una sombra cubrió sus ojos y empezó a desprender un aura aterradora.

Lucy al notar que su vida corría peligro decidió muy "valientemente" saltar detrás de la barra y esconderse detrás de Mira. Erza dio un grito de guerra y, literalmente, se aventó a la pelea pateando a todo pobre hombre que se le atravesara.

-Que susto – dijo la rubia después de unos minutos saliendo de atrás de la espalda de la albina, que para sorpresa de la rubia seguía como si nada.

-Me imagine que en algún momento terminaría involucrándose – dijo Mira con una sonrisa

-¿siempre se mete en las peleas? – pregunto sorprendida la rubia y es que momentos antes la misma pelirroja había dicho que eran animales

-La mayoría de las veces – respondió con su habitual calma. Lucy no pudo evitar reírse y voltear a ver la tremenda paliza que la pelirroja le estaba dando a todos los que se metieran en su camino. Natsu y Gray se estaba entre ellos lanzándose cosas; Natsu le lanzaba chiles y gray hielos_, extraño_ pensó la rubia, un hombre de pelo blanco gritaba cosas como "_pelear es de hombres_".

Y Lucy sonrió contenta de haberse metido a el internado Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Se acabo!  
Dejen reviews si les gusta y si no también xD, cualquier critica es aceptada, también cualquier sugerencia.**

**Hasta el siguiente capitulo :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, si me perteneciera ya tooodaaaas las parejas serian mas que canon**

* * *

**Enredados**

_Capitulo 3_

Lucy decidió irse a su cuarto cuando se dio cuenta de la hora que era se despidió de Mira y de Erza, que después de darles una paliza a todos y obligarlos a comprarle otro pastel, estaba sentada ya mas tranquila.

Iba caminando por el pasillo un poco mas rápido de lo normal y cuando estaba apunto de entrar a su cuarto se le encendió el foco y se dio cuenta de que aún no conocía a su compañera, paso la tarjeta y entro.

-Hola – saludo al notar a otra persona en el cuarto, esta, que estaba acomodando su ropa, volteo

-¡Hola! – saludo animadamente, se paro y se puso enfrente de ella – Tu debes ser Lucy ¿no?

-Asi es – respondió – espero que nos llevemos bien – en el fondo de su ser maldijo había sonado como una niña de cinco años. Levy le sonrió.

-Seguro, ¿eres nueva? - pregunto la peliazul solamente para hacer platica

-Si,… agarre la cama de la derecha ¿no te molesta? – levy negó con la cabeza y después le dio un ligero codazo en el estomago

-Vamos a compartir cuarto, no seas tan formal – Lucy se sonrojo un poco – cuéntame de ti

-¿De mi? Ah pues… este… yo – por alguna razón se quedó en blanco, vamos si sabia de su vida pero en estos momentos se le olvido todo, suspiro y empezó con lo primero que se le ocurrió – tengo 17 años, me gusta escribir novelas-

-¿escribes novelas? – interrumpió Levy emocionada, Lucy se sonrojo y asintió - ¡increíble! ¿las puedo leer?

-No me gustan que las lean – confeso sonrojada, al ver los ojos de cachorrito que puso Levi tuvo que inventar algo que sonora creible-Todavía no acabo la novela que estoy escribiendo – respondió, rezándole a dios para que hiciera que Levi se olvidara del tema

-No importa, cuando la acabes – Nop, dios no la escucho. Suspiro

-Esta bien – respondió lucy con una sonrisa nerviosa –pero no le digas nada a nadie, no quiero que nadie la lea antes de que acabe

-¡Lo prometo!, pero yo tengo que ser la primera en leerlas – Lucy asintió - ¿prometido?

-Prometido

Lucy se olvido de la hora y siguieron hablando de cualquier cosa y después de un rato ambas decidieron irse a acostar pero para desgracia de Lucy todavía no había guardado su ropa y tuvo que meterla improvisadamente en el armario que le tocaba, gracias a dios –_que seguramente se sintió mal por no haber ayudado a Lucy antes_- Levy se apiado de ella y la ayudo.

* * *

Al día siguiente en el dormitorio de los hombres, en una habitación, mas específicamente en la 132; se encontraba un peli rosa dormido boca abajo roncando escandalosamente, y un pelinegro sin camisa que buscaba algo desesperadamente en sus maletas que, evidentemente, todavía no había arreglado.

-Maldición, maldición ¿Dónde los puse? - susurraba Gray con los dientes apretados - ¡Oi, Natsu! – grito, solo recibiendo un gruñido de respuesta -¡Natsu! – volvió a gritar, al ver que no le contestaba le lanzo su almohada. Natsu se reincorporo rápidamente

-¿Qué demonios te pasa, nudista? – grito alterado

-Natsu, ¿has visto mis cigarros? – pregunto

-¡para eso me despertaste! – gray asintió - ¿Qué hora es? – volteo a ver el reloj que tenían en una mesita y se altero – ¡gray! ¡ya viste la hora que es! – el pelinegro asintió, lo que solo logro que Natsu se alterara mas - ¡maldicion! ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes? – grito, mientras sacaba un pantalón de su maleta y una camisa

-¡Como si de verdad te importara cabeza de cerillo! – contraataco Gray. Natsu lo vio con una venita en la frente

-¡tu cállate pervertido! - grito Natsu, se puso su habitual bufanda, abrió la puerta y empezó a correr. Gray, que le mintió a Natsu para no quedar en ridículo, se giro para ver la hora y maldijo internamente, se puso un pantalón y la primera camisa que encontró, aunque al rato se la quitara, agarro la tarjeta y también salió corriendo como Natsu.

* * *

Un agitado Natsu corría por los pasillos de los salones a la máxima velocidad que su cuerpo le permitía buscando el salón que tenia que tener la letra "A" en frente. Cuando llego al salón que le correspondía entro abruptamente, llamando la atención de todos, que extrañamente estaban callados.

-Huy… por poco no llego – suspiro, luego analizo todo su salón y se sorprendió al ver muchas caras conocidas.

-Natsu, te podrías sentar por favor – pidió una voz a su espalda, Natsu volteo a verlo y después asintió. Se sentó a lado de la ventana quedando enfrente de Lucy.

-¿Qué hay lucy? – saludo Natsu

-Hola, Natsu – respondió esta

-Muy bien, ahora si me presentare muchos ya me conocen pero – la puerta se abrió abruptamente _otra vez_ interrumpiendo al profesor

-Por fin – dijo gray tomando una bocanada de aire

-Gray, siéntate por favor – pidió el maestro intentando no perder la paciencia, gray rápidamente localizo a su eterno rival y se sentó al lado con la excusa de pelearse para no aburrirse, enfrente de el estaba Erza que se había sentado al lado de Lucy que estaba detrás de Levy. Del lado derecho de el había alguien que Gray nunca había visto, que por alguna razón completamente desconocida estaba sonrojada.

-Bien – el maestro volteo a ver la puerta, y al ver que parecía nadie parecía acercarse siguió – como les decía, mi nombre es Macao Conbolt y yo les daré ciencia. Saquen sus cuadernos y hagan una composición de 500 palabras de lo que es la ciencia para ustedes – Y los reclamos no se hicieron esperar

-¡No sea payaso!

-¡Le voy a decir a Romeo!

-¡Hacer composiciones no es de hombres!

-¡estoy encendido!

-¡¿eso que tiene ver?!

-¡que viejo tan amargado!

-¡Silencio! – grito el profesor que fue olímpicamente ignorado - ¡Silencio! – grito de nuevo -¡SIlencio!- suspiro resignado al ver que sus alumnos no tenían la mas mínima intención de prestarle atención, con el orgullo herido tuvo que recurrir a su último recurso. Camino lentamente, con cuidado de no ser descubierto.

Cuando llego a su destino puso una mano en la paleta de su banca, llamando asi la atención de su salvadora, que minutos antes se encontraba hablando con Lucy, Mira y Levy.

-Erza, ayúdame – casi suplico el maestro. Erza la miro con una ceja levantada claramente inconforme – Por favor – Lucy casi se cayó de su banca al ver como el profesor le pedía ayuda a una alumna

-Ara, ara, es un nuevo record – dijo Mira. Lucy creyó oír cierto tono de burla pero lo deshecho inmediatamente, seguro su cabeza le estaba haciendo una mala jugada. El profesor bajo la cabeza apenado.

-Es que son unos monstruos – se excuso, pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo mas la puerta del salón de clases se abrió, llamando la atención de los pocos que no estaban haciendo nada.

-¡Director! – grito Macao de alegría

-¡Silencio! – grito el pequeño director. Todo el salón al instante callo. Por que por alguna razón, que nadie entendia, el director imponía respeto. – muy bien, venia a darles la bienvenida y a informarles de un nuevo proyecto – camino lentamente hacia el escritorio del maestro, después se sentó… en el escritorio. – después de pensarlo con cuidado hemos decidido que este año un nuevo proyecto se realice con el fin de mejorar la unión de cada uno de nuestros alumnos – callo un momento para ver si tenia la atención de sus pequeños mocosos, al ver que todos lo miraban curiosos, prosiguió - formaran equipos con quienes gusten de SU salón y competirán contra otros equipos en diferentes pruebas a lo largo del ciclo escolar, obteniendo puntos por cada competencia que ganen, al final se sumaran los puntos de cada equipo y los primeros tres lugares obtendrán un premio ¿entendido? – los alumnos se quedaron callados unos segundos procesando toda la información que acaban de darles.

-¿Cuál es el premio? – pregunto Natsu. Todas la miradas inmediatamente se clavaron en el director

-Es un misterio – contesto rápidamente

-No me gusta que el premio sea un misterio – dijo Natsu con un puchero. Makarov se encogió de hombros

-¿Alguna otra pregunta?

-¿Es obligatorio entrar? – pregunto Cana que no tenia muchas ganas de entrar

-Es opcional, pero puede que algunas competencias te den decimas extra, o inclusive perder parte de las clases – los gritos de emoción no se hicieron esperar, incluso los de Cana que ya había abandonado la idea de no competir.

-¿De que serán las competencias? – Pregunto/grito Gray. Los gritos se callaron casi inmediatamente

-De todo un poco, inteligencia, habilidad, rapidez, etc.

-Y ¿todos los equipos competirán al mismo tiempo? – cuestiono Elfman

-No, los equipos que se enfrentarán serán al azar, también la prueba será al azar.

-¿De cuantos tiene que ser el equipo? – pregunto ahora Erza

-Mínimo tienen que ser dos, no hay máximo.

-¿Ósea que puede ser todo el salón? – cuestiono Levy. Makarov asintió – pero no es justo, si a un equipo de dos le toca competir contra otro de diez, tienen mas probabilidad de ganar los de diez

-No necesariamente, hay pruebas en las que tener muchos integrantes es una desventaja, asi como hay pruebas en las que tener pocos integrantes es una debilidad – contesto

-¿Cuándo empiezan las pruebas? – pregunto el pelirosa

-En dos semanas, por cierto en una semana máximo tienen que entregar un papel con los nombres de los integrantes de su equipo en la dirección. ¿algo mas? – cuestiono.

Al ver que los alumnos negaban se bajo de un salto del escritorio y salió del salón, cuando la puerta se cerro detrás de el. Se escucharon gritos, Makarov sonrió victorioso; ese año iba a ser verdaderamente interesante.

-¡Estoy encendido!

-¡te derrotare flamitas!

-¡las competencias son de hombres!

-¡Ojala el premio sea un pastel de fresas!

-No tengo un buen presentimiento de esto

-Ara, ara

-¡Juvia esta emocionada!

-¡ya veras Levy yo derrotare a todos, y por fin me harás caso!

-¡no es cierto, si a alguien le hará caso es a mi!

-Geehee, yo los derrotare a todos

-¡Gray tus pantalones!

-¿Dónde esta el Sake?

El profesor se sentó detrás de su escritorio suspiro derrotado y dejo azotar su cabeza en el escritorio. Al parecer no iba a dar su clase de ciencias hoy.

* * *

Las demás clases pasaron sin nada fuera de lo normal_ –por normal me refiero a Fairy Tail-._ Cuando el timbre que anunciaba que las clases terminaron el primero en estar afuera fue Natsu que no le quedo claro el significado de las competencias empiezan en dos semanas.

-¡Gane! – grito Natsu con la brazos levantados

- ¿Eres idiota o te haces? – Pregunto un chico con muchos pircings en la cara

- ¿Qué dijiste, estúpido?

- Aparte de idiota, sordo.

- ¡Me las vas a pagar! – rugió Natsu, y se le hubiera aventado o algo al estilo Natsu de no ser por la mirada asesina de Erza.

- Geehee, ¿Qué pasa cobarde? – se burlo Gajeel. El pelirosa lo ignoro, no porque quisiera si no por temor a Erza, y se dio la vuelta seguido de su habitual grupo y la recién incluida Lucy - ¿Vas a ir a llorarle a tus papis?

Golpe bajo.

Y todos lo sabían. - Incluso Lucy que llevaba un día y medio ahí- .

Todos excepto Gajeel.

Por eso cuando Natsu se volteo y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, nadie lo detuvo.

-¡Repite eso! – exigió Natsu.

Gajeel se reincorporo rápido y le respondió con otro puñetazo en el estómago, Natsu que estaba rojo de la ira ni se inmuto y le dio una patada en el costado de su estómago, Gajeel apenas reacciono se le aventó a el pelirosa tacleándolo contra la pared del salón. Y asi la peleo siguió intercambiando golpes, patadas, insultos, y todo lo que una buena pelea tiene: hasta que el profesor Jura, acompañado de Gildarts, intervinieron

-¡Ya basta! – grito Gildarts; que agarraba a Natsu evitando que se le aventara a el de los pircings

-¡Ustedes vienen conmigo! – ordeno Jura que tenia agarrado a Gajeel

-Tsk – fue lo único que dijo Gajeel. Jura comenzó a caminar agarrándolo del brazo. Cuando Gajeel dejo de poner resistencia lo soltó, y justo en ese momento y sin quererlo su mirada fue a parar a una pequeña peli azul que lo miraba asustada. Gajeel se le quedo viendo furioso, haciendo que la otra diera un ligero paso hacia atrás. En ese momento el despejo la vista de ella. Molesto. Molesto con el mismo, y molesto con los demás.

-¡El empezó! – gritaba Natsu agitando los brazos. Gildarts lo agarro de la oreja y lo jalo - ¡No me duele nadita!

* * *

**Bien aquí acaba el tercer capitulo :D **

**Dejen reviews, follows, favorites, que de verdad me animan para seguir escribiendo. les recuerdo que cualquier sugerencia, critica o cualquier cosa es aceptada, y que en esta historia hay parejas crack :D**

**nansteph14: **Si abra NaLu, (seria un insulto si no lo pongo),... mmm no se como explicarme bien... será lento, si, pero no tanto xD (Si lo se, doy asco explicando cosas D:)

**Aye:** Jerza y Gruvia si habrá pero tardaran un poco mas en aparecer, asi que ten paciencia.

Nos vemos :)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Fairy tail sigue sin pertenecerme )':**_

* * *

Enredados

.

_Capitulo 4_

_._

Gray se encontraba caminando con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Después de que Gildarts se llevara a Natsu a la dirección, habían decidido ir a comer algo a la cafetería. Que por cierto casi todo el salón se les pego. Pero eso no importaba ahora. Y Gray coomo quería estar solo, se excuso con lo primero que se le ocurrió _"tengo que ir al baño"._

El stripper número uno de fairy tail se sentó en una banca y se estiro intentando relajarse.

.

.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde estaban los cigarros cuando querías relajarte?

¡Ah, si! En alguna parte perdidos entre sus maletas.

.

.

Suspiro resignado y su puso sus manos en la cara, en un vano intento de alejar sus pensamientos.

_Relájate gray, relájate_.

¿Qué que le pasaba? Para no hacer el cuento largo, desde tiempo atrás cierta pelirroja estaba ocupando sus pensamientos. Vamos, no era como que todo el tiempo pensara en ella pero si una gran parte. Y eso no lo podía estar pasando a el.

No a el. No con ella.

Nadie negaba que ella era atractiva, era estúpidamente atractiva. Pero sabía perfectamente que ella no lo veía de esa manera. Y el NO quería verla de esa manera.

Al principio pensó que era un simple pensamiento sin la mínima importancia, y así siguió pensando todas las vacaciones. Hasta que ayer la volvió a ver y todo se fue al caño. Y es que la había visto más atractiva que nunca. Joder. Y por si fuera poco en la noche había soñado algo no muy propio y naturalmente cierto amiguito decidió saludar. No es que nunca le hubiera pasado, pero nunca con ella.

..

En la cafetería la mitad del salón "A" se encontraban sentados en varias mesas que amablemente _–por temor a Erza-_ los hombres habían juntado, en una esquina.

-¿Qué creen que el director le haga a Natsu? – pregunto Levy, jugando con la comida de su plato.

-No creo que se algo tan malo – respondió Cana restándole importancia, tomando sake que estaba disfrazado en un envase de jugo de manzanas.

-¿Creen que le haga "eso? – pregunto Mira. Todos palidecieron, excepto Lucy claro esta.

-No, no creo que sea para tanto – respondió Erza.

-¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto Lucy. Todos se miraron entre ellos y nadie le respondió – ¿chicos? – insistió

-Eso es… – empezó Erza pero no pudo acabar porque un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. Si, leyeron bien, a la gran titania le dio un escalofrió

-Es espantoso – dijo Cana

-Eso no es de hombres- dijo Elfman

-Es horrible – dijo MIra

-Es lo peor que te puede pasar – dijo Jet

-Es ruin – dijo Levy

-Es aterrador – dijo Droy

Vale, Lucy se estaba desesperando, ninguno le decía nada lo suficientemente claro, por no decir que ninguno le decía nada, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada la interrumpieron.

-Chicos – dijo una peli azul que salió de la nada de detrás de Elfman. Espantando al más hombre de todo el internado Fairy Tail que pego el grito mas gay del siglo.

-¡Hay pero que susto! – Exclamo Elfman agarrándose el corazón – Por poco y me orino - dijo - ¿Qué? – Pregunto al ver como todos lo miraban con una gotita en la cabeza – ¡Es de hombres casi orinarse!

-Chicos – volvió a llamar la peli azul

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Lucy. Todos le prestaron atención y unos pocos la reconocieron.

- Tu vas en nuestro salón ¿no? – dijo Erza. La peli azul asintió.

- Juvia quiere pedirles disculpas a ustedes por el comportamiento que tuvo Gajeel-san con su amigo – dijo tomando por sorpresa a todos

-…

-…

-¿ah? – fue la estúpida respuesta que salió de los labios de todos en general

-No tienes por que disculparte con nosotros – dijo Mira que fue la primera que salió del trance de idiotez general– De hecho no tienes porque disculparte tu

-Si, pero –

-Pero nada – la corto cana, agarro su sake encubierto y le dio un trajo - ¡Jet dale tu silla! – exigió

-¿Eh? ¿por que yo?

-¡Por que eres un hombre! – dijo Elfman

- Elfman tiene razón – dijo Levy – Se un caballero – Jet vio a su pequeño amor y no pudo decir que no, así que sin rechistar se paro de su silla.

-¡Listo, siéntate! – dijo cana y le señalo la silla, la peli azul se sentó un poco extrañada del comportamiento de todos. Jet jalo otra silla y se sentó.

-Te llamas juvia ¿no? – dijo Mira. La susodicho asintió – yo soy Mira – dijo, y así las tediosas presentaciones de cada quien empezaron.

-Por cierto, Gray ya se tardo – comento Elfman una vez que todos se terminaron de presentar.

-Dijo que iba al baño – dijo Lucy

-A lo mejor se atoro – comento Mira con un deje de burla. Lucy seguía pensando que su cabeza le jugaba malas pasadas.

-Nadie se atoro en nada – dijo el susodicho que acababa de entrar a la cafetería. Juvia al verlo se sonrojo violentamente, cosa que no paso desapercibida para nadie, las chicas sonrieron pícaramente, y los chicos no entendieron el repentino cambio de la chica. - ¿te sientes bien? – al no recibir respuesta decidió empezar por presentarse – me llamo Gray – se presentó, y la muy conocida imaginación de Juvia empezó a volar, Gray, ella, casarse, 30 hijos, y hubiera seguido así de no ser por el codazo que le dio cana.

- Yo soy Juvia – respondió. Gray asintió y jalo una silla de otra mesa mas lejana y se sentó.

- ¿Qué paso con Natsu? – pregunto Gray como quien no quiere la cosa

- No sabemos nada – respondió Levy

- ¡Por cierto!, alguien me puede decir que es "eso" – dijo Lucy, con la esperanza de que ahora SI le dijeran

-¿Eso?, ¡¿le hicieron a Natsu "eso"?! – pregunto Gray alterado

-Yo creo que no – comento Erza – no creo que el director sea tan cruel

-Pues yo creo que si – dijo Mira

-Yo también dijo que no – dijo Gray, que estaba secretamente preocupado por flamitas.

-¡Juvia también piensa que no! – exclamo Juvia, que no tenía ni idea que era "eso". Pero era lo de menos.

-Tu no sabes que es "eso" – le recordó Lucy con los ojos entrecerrados. Pero Juvia la ignoro olímpicamente

-¡Hagamos apuestas! – dijo de repente Cana

-¡Yo le entro! – grito Droy poniendo un billete en la mesa - ¡yo dijo que si le hicieron "eso" a Natsu! – Jet inmediatamente después también puso un billete en la mesa pero dijo que no le hicieron nada.

Cana saco un papel y una pluma de quien sabe donde y empezó a escribir los nombres. Poco a poco todos pusieron su dinero en la mesa. Incluso Lucy que se resignó a que no le explicaran nunca que era "eso".

..

Tic, tac, tic, tac.

El molesto ruido del reloj era lo único que en aquella habitación se oía. La persona que estaba sentada detrás del escritorio miraba a ambos con una mirada de reproche.

El peli rosa bufo molesto, llevaba como mínimo media hora y el abuelo no daba señales de querer dejarlos salir. Volteo a ver a la persona que estaba sentado a lado de el que parecía no darle la menor importancia y jugaba con uno de sus pircings de la ceja dándole vueltas despreocupadamente.

Finalmente el director suspiro llamando la atención de ambos.

-No puedo creerlo, es el primer día y ya se pelearon – les reprocho

-¿Con que nos va a castigar abuelo? – pregunto Natsu que ya estaba mas que impaciente por salir de ese lugar

-Ya lo pensé bien y lo mejor para corregir ese mal comportamiento de ambos es con "eso" – Natsu palideció al instante. Gajeel que no sabía que era eso lo miro interrogante.

-Eso es muy cruel – reprocho Natsu – no fue para tanto… fue una simple peleadita

-No, mi decisión no se cambiara para nada – Natsu refunfuño

-¿Que es "eso"? – pregunto el otro. Makarov lo miro y un pequeño brillo maligno apareció en sus ojos

-Eso es…

..

Dos horas habían pasado entre platicas absurdas, peleas sin sentido, imaginación de Juvia, pastel de fresas de Erza, el sake de cana, desnudez de Gray, gritos de Elfman que contenían la palabra "hombre", peleas entre Jet y Droy por Levy, y una Lucy que seguía sin saber que era "eso".

Un Natsu pálido, sudado y tambaleante entro a la cafetería. Y cuando llego a donde estaban todos se dejo caer en la mesa.

-Dios – casi chillo el peli rosa

-¿Qué te hicieron? – fue la pregunta de todos en general, importándole poco o nada la salud de Natsu

-Estoy bien, gracias – respondió sarcásticamente, segundos después se medio reincorporo para quedar sentado en la mesa – N-No.. no quiero hablar de eso

- ¿Te hicieron "eso"? – pregunto Gray que ya quería saber si gano o perdió la apuesta. Natsu se volvió a dejar caer en la mesa, lo que era una clara respuesta a la pregunta.

Todos los que dijeron que SI le hacían "eso" a Natsu casi empiezan a saltar. Mira agarro todos los billetes de la mesa y los repartió entre los que habían dicho que si, ante la mirada molesta de los perdedores; Droy se le restregó en la cara a Jet, Levy pensaba que libro se uniría a la enorme colección de libros que poseía, Elfman decía que ganar apuestas era de hombres, Cana casi babeaba al pensar en todo el Sake que se compraría y Mira simplemente se lo guardo con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

Lucy casi se pone a chillar ahí por haber apostado y lo peor de todo... !haber perdido!, Erza miraba a todos con una mirada marca registrada de Erza, Gray estaba cruzados de brazos lamentándose internamente, Jet miraba con fastidio a Droy que seguía restregándole el dinero en la cara, y Juvia se lamentaba que su recién autoproclamado Gray-sama haya perdido.

Natsu miraba todo desde la mesa con los ojos entrecerrados tratando de adivinar que era los que pasaba… Acaso… ¡¿Acaso habían apostado si le hacían "eso"?!... Nah.

Normalmente Natsu se hubiera levantado de la mesa y les hubiera preguntado que sucedía, pero se encontraba lo suficientemente traumado como para preferir quedarse con la duda.

.

.

Lo que era increíble viniendo de Natsu

..

En el dormitorio de chicos, en un cuarto, un peli negro se encontraba sentado frente a el escritorio, escribiendo con una perfecta ortografía en su cuaderno. El otro se encontraba acostado en la cama jugando despreocupadamente con una pelota.

-¿No piensas hacer la tarea? – pregunto el pelinegro después de unos segundos. El rubio dejo la pelota y se reincorporo un poco.

-No – dijo moviendo su mano restándole importancia - ¿Haremos equipo?

-Creo que es lo mas lógico – respondió, segundos después suspiro resignado - también deberíamos decirles a Minerva y Rufus – el rubio lo miro uno segundos analizándolo y chasqueo la lengua

-Si, creo que es lo mejor – Rogue asintió y volvió a centrar su vista en el cuaderno - ¿Cómo crees que la están pasando? – pregunto. El pelinegro lo vio de reojo y se encogió de hombros

- Solo llevamos un día, todavía es muy pronto como para saber que tan bien lo pasan ¿no crees? – Sting bufo molesto

- Yo solo preguntaba – respondió levantando las manos en señal de rendición – ¿tu como la estas pasando? – Rogue lo miro molesto y Sting se hizo el desentendido viéndolo con una sonrisa socarrona

- ¿No deberías de estar haciendo algo mas productivo? – pregunto. Sting ensancho su sonrisa

- No lo creo

- El siguiente año vamos a la universidad y tu no pareces estar preocupado, en lo mas mínimo, por tu pésimo promedio – dijo Rogue molesto. El rubio frunció el entrecejo

- Y no pienso preocuparme– dijo algo enojado. Rogue lo miro molesto

- Deberías de empezar a madurar y preocuparte por tu futuro – respondió el peli negro duramente.

- ¡Joder!, ¡es mi vida! – dijo molesto, para después pararse y salir del cuarto azotando la puerta.

Rogue suspiro y se recargo en la silla, el sabia que era la vida de el y que no tenía ningún derecho a meterse, pero la verdad es que le preocupaba la salud física y mental de su amigo. Y es que el sabía, que aunque dijera que estaba bien y que ya lo había superado, no lo estaba y no lo había superado… y la verdad es que el mismo todavía no lograba superarlo del todo. Bufo, y decidió dejar la tarea para otra ocasión. Se acostó e intento dormirse en vano.

Todavía tenía pesadillas.

* * *

**Espero que los fans de Gruvia no me maten, pero como leyeron apenas se conocieron y yo no considero a Gray de las personas que se enamoran a primera vista.**

**No puedo decir si la historia será larga, por que ni yo se, (depende de muchas cosas) de lo que si es que estoy CASI segura es que pasa de los diez capítulos .**

**reviews?, follows?, favorite?, de verdad me animan un montón:D**

**todo tipo de critica, sugerencia, petición o lo que sea es bienvenida :D**

**Chao :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece**

* * *

Enredados

_Capitulo 5_

Gajeel estaba acostado en una rama de un árbol, haciendo absolutamente nada. Después del castigo de Makarov, que por cierto era de las cosas mas horribles que había vivido, decidió caminar un rato y de alguna manera había acabado acostado en la rama.

Estaba muy molesto, pero no sabía porque, tenía ganas de golpear, patear y gritar. Maldición. Estaba furioso. Y en eso estaba pensando cuando unos gritos de abajo lo distrajeron, se asomo ligeramente para ver quien era el estúpido que hacia tanto escandalo y no se sorprendió de ver a salamander, si, ya le había puesto el apodo, pero si le sorprendió ver a todas las personas que estaban a lado de el, y mas al ver a Juvia con ellos. Y lo único que pudo pensar fue que todos eran estupidos. Examino las personas que estaban caminando, y reconoció a unos pocos, pero su visto se detuvo unos momentos en una enana de pelo azul, que identifico como la que había visto en la mañana y le había tenido miedo. Regreso a su posición original y no pudo evitar reír. Le gustaba provocar miedo a los demás. Pero por alguna razón ya no lo disfruta tanto como antes. Al principio se burlaba y disfrutaba del sufrimiento de los demás, pero últimamente ya no le causaba tanto placer. Era raro. Y no le gustaba.

...

.

...

-¡No puedo creer que de verdad hayan apostado! – gritaba Natsu, que ya se había recuperado y le habían tenido que decir que era lo que pasaba - ¡con eso no se apuesta!

-Ya Natsu, solo fue una apuesta – dijo Cana tranquilamente

-Claro, como tu si ganaste – reprocho Lucy – no puedo creer que haya perdido – sollozo

-Vamos Lucy, no pasa nada – animo Mira – por cierto, ¿como haremos los equipos?

-Es cierto los equipos, se me había olvidado completamente – comento Erza

-¡Juvia con Gray-sama! – grito Juvia, lazándose a el desnudista que puso cara de fastidio

-Podemos hacerlos al azar – sugirió Levy. Los demás asintieron pensando que era la opción mas viable.

-¡Bien!, vamos a mi cuarto y ahí hacemos los sorteos – grito Natsu. Gray lo miro molesto

-¡Es MI cuarto también, flamitas!

-Bueno vámonos antes de que no nos dejen pasar – dijo Mira, evitando la pelea que seguro iba a venir. Todos asintieron y se dirigieron al cuarto de los amigos mas raros de toda la historia.

...

.

...

Una ves llegaron al dormitorio, todos se sorprendieron del desorden que había. Es decir llevaban una noche ahí y ya parecía que las dos guerras mundiales habían sido ahí.

Después del mini infarto que le dio a Lucy al ver a un gato azul parlante y que se recuperara parcialmente, trataron de hacer el mayor espacio posible, cosa que fue casi imposible.

-Dios, de verdad es un gato parlante – decía Lucy viendo detenidamente a Happy

-No veo que tiene de malo hablar, digo, tu puedes hablar ¿Por qué yo no podría? – reprochaba Happy

-Pues por que eres un gato – Lucy se sentía alucinada, por todos los dioses que existieran, estaba hablando con un gato, CON UN GATO.

-No entiendo ¿Qué tiene de malo ser un gato? – seguía reprochando Happy con los brazos cruzados

-N-no nada, creo… pero es… Seguro me estoy volviendo loca, estoy hablando con un gato–decía Lucy

-No se de que te sorprendes, yo estoy hablando con un adefesio parlante – dijo burlonamente. Lucy abrió la boca sorprendida. ¡La acababa de insultar un gato! ¡UN GATO!, y lo que era peor de todo no se le ocurría que responderle. Joder. ¡UN GATO PARLANTE LA HABIA DEJADO CALLADA!. ¡que vergüenza!. Lo bueno fue que nadie escucho. Asi que discretamente se cambió de lugar, fingiendo que no la acababa de insultar un gato. Lo cual resulto ser mas complicado de lo que parece.

-No puedo creerlo Gray, ¿en que demonios pensabas cuando sacaste toda tu ropa? – reprochaba Jet

-¡estaba buscando mis cigarros! – se defendió inultamente

-¿Es que no te fijas donde los pones? – pregunto ahora Levy. Gray se sonrojo levemente, causando un grito super-mega-hiper-fangirl de Juvia que aventó todo lo que tenia en las manos.

-De todos modos, ¿para que querías fumar tan temprano, refrigerador andante? – El stripper se volteo bruscamente tratando inultamente de ocultar su sonrojo. Natsu lo vio detenidamente y después estallo en carcajadas - ¿acaso soñaste cosas indebidas? – Gray dio un brinco impresionante y le tapo la boca a Natsu

-¡Q-que cosas dices! – decía nerviosamente con un sonrojo cada vez mas notable

-¡No puedo creerlo Gray! ¿Cómo fue? ¿con quien? – preguntaron todos los hombre casi inmediatamente. Gray le destapo la boca a Natsu y los miro amenazante

-Métanse en sus propios asuntos – Natsu lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados y después de alejarse unos pasos, tomo aire y decido preguntarle

-¿Acoso…acoso fue.. tu sabes… ehm… con un hombre? – pregunto Natsu. Los colores de la cara del desnudista cambiaron a blanco - ¡y-yo no tengo ningún problema con eso.-

-¡No! ¡no! – lo interrumpió Gray – ¡yo no soy gay!

-uff.. menos mal – dijo Natsu sentándose en la cama

-¿entonces si fue con una mujer? –pregunto Elfman que aun tenia sus dudas. Gray asintió varias veces para que no quedara duda.

-Esto es incomodo – comento Erza. Todas las chicas asintieron. y Gray inconscientemente vio a la pelirroja y recordó todo el sueño en cosa de segundos y casi explota de la vergüenza. Cosa que paso desapercibida para todos, excepto para Happy que sonrió malicioso.

-¡Eso es de hombres! – grito Elfman que se paro de la cama y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Gray -¡eres todo un hombre! – Gray quería que se lo tragara la tierra

-Hay que hacer los equipos ¿no? – comento Mira con una sonrisa, que a los hombres les pareció siniestra

-Ya escribí nuestros nombres – dijo Levy señalando un bonche de papeles – Somos once

.¿Y eso que? – pregunto Natsu

-Que es un número impar – respondió Lucy. Natsu asintió fingiendo a ver comprendido lo que es número impar.

-Podemos hacer un equipo de seis y otro de cinco, o decirle a alguien mas del salón – sugirió la albina

-Podemos decirle a Gajeel – comento Natsu como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo. Todos lo vieron con los ojos y boca abiertos

-¿pero que dices, flamitas? – dijo Gray sorprendido de la idiotez de su amigo – a lo mejor le pego muy fuerte – murmuro

- No creo que sea la mejor opción – comento Erza que también estaba sorprendida

- ¿Te sientes bien? – pregunto Lucy

- ¡Lo dijo de verdad! – grito Natsu - ¡quiero pelear con el! – a todos le cayo una gotita de sudor, pero suspiraron aliviados al saber que no había sufrido un golpe que le haya afectado el cerebro… aun mas.

- Juvia no cree Gajeel-san quiera entrar a las competencias – comento Juvia llamando la atención de todos.

-Es cierto, no parece el tipo de personas que entra a las competencias – dijo Lucy. Todos asintieron. y Natsu bufo molesto por que no iba a poder tener su revancha, todavía.

- Bueno, creo que mejor sacamos los papeles de una vez – comento Cana. Al ver que todos asintieron, agarro el bonche de papeles y los metió en una bolsa - ¿Quién saca los nombres?

- Creo que lo mejor es que Happy los saque – sugirió levy. El gato asintió, se acercó a los papeles y sonrió malicioso, cosa que paso desapercibida para todos. - ¿Cómo haremos los equipos? – pregunto

- Les parece que los primeros cinco que saquemos son un equipo y los que sobren el otro – sugirió Gray. Todos asintieron

- Bien, empecemos – dijo el gato. Después metió su pata en la bolsa y saco un papel – Lucy – la rubia asintió - Gray – el nudista inclino la cabeza, y después vio a Lucy y le sonrió

- Somos equipo – comento Gray a Lucy, esta asintió sonriendo. Juvia al ver esto casi explota y señalo a Lucy con un aura macabra

-¡No perderé contra ti, rival de amor! – amenazo. Lucy la vio espantada y negó rápidamente

- Es todo tuyo – dijo, pero Juvia no la escucho.

- Erza – continuo Happy. La peli roja asintió – Natsu

-¡estoy encendido! – grito con los brazos en el aire

- Y… – Happy leyó el papel y callo unos segundos para crear de suspenso – Juvia – dijo finalmente. Juvia salto de alegría y se agarro al cuello de Gray

- ¡Juvia esta emocionada!, ¡hasta el destino nos quiere juntos! – fantaseo Juvia. Todos rieron, excepto Mira que veía con suspicacia a Happy. El gato al sentir la mirada de Mira decidió irse a refugiar con Natsu. La albina se acercó a los papeles y agarro los que Happy había leído, _Lucy, Mirajane, Gray, Droy y Cana._ Leyó. Volteo su vista a Happy que se hizo el desentendido, sonrió y discretamente metió las papeles a la bolsa y se alegó del lugar.

-¡Vamos a ganar, lucy! – Decía Natsu mientras abrazaba a la rubia por los hombros. Lucy asintió contenta.

-¡Juvia esta muy contenta de que le haya tocado con Gray-sama! – decía Juvia que seguía colgada al cuello de Gray.

Poco a poco todos los que no pertenecían al dormitorio 132 se retiraron a sus respectivos dormitorios. Natsu se acostó en su cama dispuesto a dormir y Gray una vez apago la luz se acostó en su cama también se dispuso a dormir.

* * *

**Se acabo! **

**Denme sus opiniones, sugerencias, quejas y todo lo que quieran que son muy importantes para mi :D**

**También si encuentran una falta de ortografía o algún dedazo díganme xD**

**Nos vemos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Fairy tail no me pertenece**

* * *

Enredados

_Capitulo 6_

En el internado Fairy Tail la tarde dio paso a una preciosa noche en la que dos mujeres caminaban tranquilamente en el pasillo de los hombres dispuestas a irse a su dormitorio.

-¿Entonces no has podido avanzar en tu novela? – cuestiono la peli azul. Lucy negó con la cabeza

-La verdad es que no, tenia pensado continuarla hoy pero no pude

-No has olvidado que yo seré la primera en leerla ¿verdad? – Lucy rio ligeramente y negó con la cabeza. Levi asintió satisfecha.

Cuando entraron a la "sala" de los dormitorios lo primero que ambas notaron es que la luz seguía prendida lo cual era algo increíblemente bueno y que había tres personas, para hacer exactos dos mujeres y un hombre que estaban platicando en una esquina. Lucy les dio un rápido vistazo y apunto estuvo de darse la vuelta y continuar su camino, si no hubiera sido por que Levi se acerco a ellos, Lucy se acerco detrás de ella también mas por curiosidad que por otra cosa.

-Hola – saludo Levi llamando la atención de los tres.

-¡Hola Levi! – saludo una chica de pelo rosa con una enorme sonrisa. Los otros dos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Mira Lu-chan, ella es Meredy – dijo señalando a la de pelo rosa – ella es Ultear - ahora señalo a una que tenia el pelo negro – y el es Jellal – finalizo con un chico de cabello azul y un tatuaje en su ojo derecho.

-Hola – saludo Lucy moviendo su mano. – yo soy Lucy – los otros asintieron. Levi se despidió lo cual sorprendió a la rubia, ya que fue mucho mas rápido de lo que se hubiera imaginado y siguieron su camino, una ves entraron a su cuarto, ambas se cambiaron y se acostaron.

-Oye Levi

- ¿Qué pasa Lu-chan? – Lucy se mordió el labio inferior y se sonrojo ligeramente, agradeció que Levi no pareció notarlo.

-¿No crees que Jellal es muy guapo? – pregunto atropelladamente. Levi la vio sorprendida y después se empezó a reír- ¿Qué? ¿De que te ries? – la peli azul puso el separador de hojas en su libro, lo cerro y lo dejo en su mesita de noche.

- Es una año mayor que nosotras – comento. Lucy la vio sin entender al punto al que quería llegar – mejor ni se te ocurra intentar algo con el – La rubia se sonrojo violentamente

-¡No quiero nada con el! – Casi grito - ¡solo por que sea guapo no significa que quiera algo con el! – seguía defendiéndose inultamente.

-Me alegro de que no quieras nada con el - suspiro - la verdad es que no tendrías oportunidad – Lucy entrecerró los ojos tratando de adivinar que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la peli azul

- ¿acaso te gusta? – pregunto después de unos segundos. Levi negó con la cabeza - ¿entonces?

- El ya esta enamorado – comento. Lucy no se sorprendió era algo de lo mas normal, pero seguía sin entender el punto de la peli azul.

- No entiendo. ¿Qué tiene de malo estar enamorado?

- Esta enamorado de Erza

Vale, Lucy esta ves si que se sorprendió

-N-no me lo esperaba – dijo la rubia totalmente atónita - ¿y Erza esta enamorada de el? – Levi suspiro y asintió- entonces son novios – mas que preguntar, afirmo.

-Es algo complicado

-¿complicado? – estaba consciente de que estaba quedando como una vieja chismosa, pero la curiosidad le podía mas. Levi se encogió de hombros.

-No me vas a dejar dormir hasta que te cuente toda su historia ¿no? – la rubia asintió- ¡pues que lastima, te quedas con las ganas! –dijo y le saco la lengua. La rubia le aventó una almohada – A mi me parece guapo Gray – comento la peli azul que ignoro la almohada asesina. La rubia lo razono un momento.

-Seria mas guapo si no fuera tan pervertido

-Que opinas de… mmm… ¿elfman?

-No es de mi gusto

- ¿De Droy? – la rubia negó con la cabeza - ¿de Jet? – volvió a negar con la cabeza - ¿de Natsu? – esta ves la rubia se quedo un momento pensando para después negar. Levi rio y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a dormir.

Lucy se volteo a ver el techo, se cubrió con las cobijas y empezó a pensar… o mejor dicho imaginarse que tipo de relación tendrían Erza y Jellal. Después de imaginarse toda su vida, Literalmente, pensó sobre la conversación que había tenido con Levi.

¿Gray? No era feo pero no le veía de esa forma, ¿Elfman? Demasiado "hombre" para ella, ¿Droy? Enamorado de Levi, ¿Jet? Enamorado de Levi #2, ¿Natsu? Demasiado infantil. y con ese pensamiento se durmió.

...

.

...

La semana completa paso sin nada interesante, tanto que se podría decir que lo mas "interesante" fue cuando dejaron la hoja con los integrantes de sus respectivos equipos en la dirección. Hoy empezaban los concursos entre los equipos, era por eso que fairy tail estaba mas inquieto de lo normal. En un punto de la escuela estaban casi toda la escuela reunida empujándose unos a otros para ver la tabla de las competiciones

-¡Muévanse! – gritaba Natsu– Maldición

-Ya fue Erza a revisar con quien competiremos– dijo Lucy –, No creo que alguien sea tan estúpido para no dejarla pasar – Gray y Juvia le dieron la razón a Lucy.

-¡Apúrate Erza! – Grito Natsu - ¡Ya quiero ver con quien nos toca! – En el momento en que acabo la oración la pelirroja salió de entre la multitud

-¿Contra quien nos toco? – pregunto Juvia

-Contra unos que se hacen llamar Lamia Scale

-Me suena familiar – comento gray en una pose pensativa

-¿tenemos que tener un nombre? – pregunto Lucy.

-Es opcional – respondió erza

-¡Hay que ponernos Natsu y los dragoncitos! – grito. Los demás pusieron los ojos en blanco

-Olvídalo Natsu – el peli rosa hizo un puchero – ¡Mejor los doce del zodiaco!

-Somos cinco Lucy – recordó Gray

-¿Los cinco del zodiaco? – Todos negaron

-Juvia y Gray-sama para siempre – Gray gruño por lo bajo – Es un fantástico nombre

-¿Que tal Fairy Tail? – sugirió Natsu – Nadie se pondrá el nombre de la escuela – Todos negaron buscando una excusa para no ponerse el mismo nombre de el internado

-No es original – dijo por fin Erza. Los demás suspiraron aliviados.

-Me rindo – la rubia se sentó en una banca – no se me ocurre nada de nada

Después de que todos se rindieran y decidieran por votación no tener nombre de equipo. Natsu y Gray acompañados de Juvia fueron a comer algo, mientras que Erza y Lucy fueron a los casilleros a dejar los libros que habían ocupado en la mañana.

-¿Crees que el equipo de Levy-chan se haya puesto un nombre? – La pelirroja negó

-Nunca se hubieran puesto de acuerdo – La rubia rio por el comentario y asintió. Doblaron sus pasos a la izquierda para toparse con una mata rosa que se le aventó a Erza

-¡Erza!

-Hola, Meredy – la peli rosa soltó a Erza y le sonrió

-¡te extrañaba!

-Yo igual – decir Erza con una ligera sonrisa

-Pero Jellal te extrañaba mas – Erza su puso del color de su pelo y Lucy hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reír - ¿no es así Jellal? – pregunto en el momento en que el nombrado y Ultear llegaron a su lado

-¡Meredy! – se quejo con un ligero sonrojo. Después volteo a ver a Erza – Hola Erza – saludo con una sonrisa

Y de repente Lucy sintió que estaba haciendo un terrible mal tercio, aunque en realidad había dos personas mas, pero ese no era el punto.

-Nosotros ya nos vamos – dijo Meredy. Agarro a Ultear y Lucy de las manos y las arrastro por el pasillo – ¡Adios Erza!. ¡No te aproveches de ella Jellal!

Después de que Meredy se asegura de que la pareja estuviera completamente sola y que ellas estuvieran lo suficiente lejos decidió dejar de agarrar _–torturar-_ las manos de las otras dos.

-Que fuerza – murmuro Lucy sobándose la mano. Volteo a ver a Ultear que a) ya estaba acostumbrada o b) fingía que no le dolía nada

-Son un par de idiotas enamorados – comento Ultear. Las otras dos asintieron. Y es que en el momento en que sus miradas se encontraron fue como si una burbuja se formara, una burbuja a la que solo ellos dos tienen acceso

* * *

**Dejen reviews, favorites y follows :D**

**Pronto las parejas empezaran a aparecer, les recuerdo que hay Crack a si que no se sorprendan**

**Nos vemos :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dsiclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece**

**De verdad siento no haber actualizado antes pero no tenia tiempo, ya tengo escrito mas capítulos así que los actualizare lo mas rápido posible**

* * *

Enredados

_Capitulo 7_

En la cafetería del internado en una mesa ubicada en el centro habia tres personas sentadas. Dos hombres y una mujer.

-Comes como cerdo – comento el exhibicionista – Juvia y yo acabamos hace como cinco horas

-Tgnigs kuj lpobglima cogn esgo

-Habla bien – Natsu se trago se bocado

-¿Tienes un problema con eso?

-Si, nos haces quedar en ridículo

-Pues vete

-No quiero - Dijo Gray con los brazos cruzados

-Entonces no te quejes

-Si quiero me quejo

-Nadie te dijo que me esperaras

-No te estoy esperando - Juvia veía a los dos con una gota en la cabeza. Era la pelea mas absurda que había vivido. Carraspeo un poco tratando de llamar la atención de ambos

-Juvia tiene un poco de hambre – comento lo primero que se le ocurrió

-¡Yo no te doy nada! – grito Natsu protegiendo su comida

-No eres nada caballeroso – se burlo Gray

-Entonces dale de tu comida

-Ya no tengo – Natsu lo vio triunfante, Gray desvió la mirada en busca de una solución para no quedar en ridículo enfrente de Natsu– Pero te puedo comprar algo – dijo cuando diviso la caja registradora. Natsu maldijo por lo bajo

-No es necesario Gray-sama – dijo Juvia con un ligero sonrojo. Pero fue demasiado tarde Gray ya se había parado. Pidió algo, pago y regreso a la mesa

-Ten, no se que te gusta asi que te compre un helado de vainilla

-Gray-sama – suspiro con un súper sonrojo, agarro el helado y le dio un probadita – No era necesario – el otro se encogió de hombros y sonrió

-No fue nada – se sentó de nuevo - ¿ves Natsu? eso ser caballeroso

-¡Eso fue trampa! – Natsu se paro de la silla y le dio toda su comida a Juvia - ¡ten! ¡Te la regalo!

-¡Tu habías dicho que no le dabas nada! – grito

-¡Cambie de opinión!

-¡Eso si es hacer trampa!

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Claro que si!, ¡aparte no puedes ser caballeroso con la misma mujer con la que yo fue caballeroso!

-¡Eso no tiene sentido! – Gray y Natsu pegaron sus frentes - ¡yo puedo ser caballeroso con todas las mujeres!

-¡no es cierto!, ¡no puedes ni con una!

-¡¿cuanto apuestas?!

-¡lo que quieras! – Gray saco de su billetera un billete y se lo enseño -¡apuesto este billete!

-¡Bien!, ¡yo apuesto a ser tu esclavo una semana! – Gray asintió y le estrecho la mano

-¿trato hecho?

-Trato hecho

-Juvia tu eres la que esta de testigo – dijo Gray. Juvia suspiro y asintió - ¿Esta rico el helado?

-Si, Muchas gracias Gray-sama – Gray se encogió de hombros y volteo a ver la ventana distraídamente

-Mi favorito es el de vainilla – comento. Juvia levanto la vista de su helado

-El de Juvia es el de pistacho, pero también le gusta el de vainilla – Gray la volteo a ver y asintió, Juvia se sonrojo y empezó a imaginar toda su vida juntos

-A mi no me gusta el helado, prefiero las cosas calientes – dijo el peli rosa pero fue completamente ignorado

...

.

...

"_Cien años de soledad", "Don quijote", "El retrato de Dorian Gray",_ esos y cientos de títulos mas cruzaban los rojizos ojos de Rogue que buscaba algún titulo que llamara su atención para con el poder matar el tiempo en sus aburridas tardes.

Parecía que a Sting se le había olvidado la pelea que tuvieron pero aunque se llevaran bien, sus gustos eran diferentes en todo. Como por ejemplo el prefería el vino y Sting el whisky, a el no le gustaba fumar y Sting tenia un problema con los cigarros, a el le gustaba estudiar a Sting le daba igual, por eso y muchas cosas mas es que a veces sus personalidades chocaban y si estaban todos los días juntos al final uno de los dos se aburrirían.

Era por eso que se encontraba en la biblioteca escolar intentando que los títulos le llamaran la atención.

Rozaba con su dedo índice las pastas de los polvorientos libros. Cuando por fin se decidió por _"los Miserables" _se dirigió a la caja para pagar por el. Estaba caminando por los pasillos que estaban repletos de libros, sus pasos se doblaron a la derecha y llegaron a la caja. Le entrego el libro a el cajero que parecía un estudiante de ahí.

-¿Solamente este libro? – Rogue asintió, el cajero empezó a teclear la computadora que tenia en frente

-Disculpe me podría decir donde esta el libro "el retrato de Dorian gray" – pregunto una mujer que acababa de llegar. El cajero empezó a rascarse el brazo en una clara señal de que no tenia idea

-Umm… permítame – Dijo presionando algunas teclas en su computadora. Rogue cerro los ojos y suspiro

-Yo se donde esta – dijo. Ambos voltearon a verlo. El cajero estaba avergonzado y la mujer parecía examinarlo – Si quieres te lo puedo traer

-Mejor dime en donde esta y yo voy – después de Rogue se quedara callado unos segundos prosiguió

-Sígueme – se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por donde minutos antes había venido, la mujer lo siguió unos pasos mas alejada de el. Después de dar unas cuantas vueltas llegaron al pasillo donde el libro se encontraba, Rogue que fue el que encontró el libro se lo entrego

-Gracias –dijo. El pelinegro asintió. Ambos regresaron a la caja, Rogue pago su libro al igual que la mujer.

-Me tengo que ir, fue un placer… - Rogue callo esperando a que ella diera su nombre

-Kagura

-fue un placer Kagura. Me llamo Rogue – Kagura asintió y se dio la vuelta, Chenney la siguió con la vista unos momentos, para después perderse entre la multitud de personas que estudiaban en el internado

...

.

...

Natsu caminada con pasos firmes en busca de una mujer para poder ser caballeroso, la verdad es que no tenia una idea de como ser caballeroso. Con ninguna mujer había sido caballeroso en su vida pero tampoco grosero, solamente era el mismo. y no pensaba que fuera tan difícil, dejarla pasar antes, abrirle la puerta, prestarle el suéter, etc, etc.

¿Erza? Ni loco, ¿Mira? Podría ser, ¿Bisca? Alzack lo mataría, ¿Lissana? también podría ser, ¿Levi? No era tan mal amigo con Jet y Droy ¿Lucy? Podria ser, ¿Evergreen? Ni loco.

Muy bien solo quedaban Mira, Lissana y Lucy. Si daba un paso mal con Mira probablemente acabaría en el hospital.

Muy bien quedaban Lissana y Lucy.

Decidió que con quien primero se encontrara seria la afortunada.

Se dirigía a las canchas de futbol dispuesto a retar a Laxus a un partido, pero una rubia se cruzo en su camino. Cuando la reconoció sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡Lucy! – Grito llamando la atención de esta. Natsu se acerco a ella

-¿No estabas con Gray?

-Estaba, ¿Dónde esta Erza? – dijo al notar la ausencia de ella

-Con un tipo llamado Jellal – Natsu asintió, fue entonces que noto a Meredy y a Ultear - ¡Hola! – las otras dos asintieron

-¿Ultear me compras un helado? – pregunto Meredy con ojos de cachorro. Ultear asintió y se despidieron

-Venia a retar a Laxus a un partido ¿me acompañas? – Lucy lo pensó y cuando decidió que no tenia nada mas interesante que hacer acepto. Ambos se acercaron a las canchas y se subieron a las gradas para que Natsu tuviera una mejor visión

-Joder ¿Dónde se metió? – murmuraba Natsu. Lucy lo miro de reojo y recordó la conversación que tuvo con Levi la noche anterior, examino detenidamente a el peli rosado, lo primero que noto es que sus ojos eran de eran verdes oscuros y no cafés, también noto que sus brazos tenían los músculos perfectos y su espalda parecía también muy bien trabajada, sus facciones eran maduras pero tenían un toco infantil, y su pelo era, quizá, lo mas gracioso de todo Natsu. Rosa, parecería raro pero de alguna manera le quedaba excelente y el modo en como lo traía mal peinado le daba un aspecto rebelde

Lucy llego a la conclusión de que Natsu era guapo.

-¿Tu no le ves? – pregunto Natsu sacando a Lucy de su ensoñación

-No lo conozco

-Es rubio, tiene una cicatriz en el ojo – describió. Lucy puso los ojos en blanco. Natsu se sentó y puso una mano en su barbilla tratando de pensar donde se metería, después de unos segundos abrió los ojos y en ese momento se acordó de su apuesta con Gray - ¡Lucy siéntate!

-Estoy bien

-No, de verdad siéntate

-Estoy bien, Natsu – el peli rosa asintió

-¿Tienes frio?

-No

-¿Segura?

-Segurísima

-¿Quieres algo de comida?

-No, gracias

-¿Ni una sopa caliente? – Lucy lo miro extrañada

-No, gracias

-¿Quieres hacer algo?

-¿Estas bien?

-¿Por qué?

-Estas actuando extraño

-¿extraño? – Natsu volvió su vista al frente, algo no iba bien, se supone que tendría que actuar "caballerosamente" no "extraño" - ¿No estoy siendo caballeroso? – Lucy lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados

-¿Querías ser caballeroso? – Natsu asintió. La rubia rio

-¿Qué? ¿de que te ries?

-No va contigo – contesto

-¿No va conmigo?

-No – dijo Lucy, después sonrió - tu eres… Natsu – El peli rosa se paró y la vio a los ojos. Lucy se sonrojo violentamente por la intensidad de los ojos del otro – N-natsu ¿Qué…? – Natsu se sonrojo ligeramente y luego sonrió enseñando sus perfecta dentadura

-¿Me enseñas a ser caballeroso y no parecer un idiota haciéndolo? – pregunto con las manos en la nuca. Lucy soltó un sonoro suspiro y asintió - ¡Gracias! – Lucy asintió y ambos sonrieron, luego siguieron con su tarea de buscar a Laxus.

Cuando por fin Natsu se resigno y estaban dispuestos a irse fue cuando el grandioso Laxus decidió hacer su entrada triunfal. Natsu al verlo dio un salto enorme y apunto al recién llegado

-¡Juega conmigo! – Laxus lo miro con su típica cara, luego chasqueo la lengua

-No seas molesto

-Acaso tienes miedo de perder

-Que ridículo, nunca perdería contra ti

-Demuéstramelo – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa

-No es necesario

-¡Laxus es una gallina, Laxus es una gallina! – cantaba Natsu. Lucy lo vio con una gota de sudor.

-Basta

-¡Laxus es una gallina!, Laxus es una gallina!

-¡Para!

-¡Laxus es una gallina!

-¡Ya, Joder, esta bien, esta bien! – Natsu alzo los brazos victorioso y fue a buscar un balón – Eres mas molesto que las mujeres – dijo Laxus una ves que Natsu regreso. El peli rosa se alzo de hombros

-Bien ¡estoy encendido! – Grito. Luego volteo a ver a Lucy y le sonrió - ¡Mira como le pateo el culo a este idiota! – una ves dijo eso pateo la pelota y el juego empezó

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capitulo, se agradecen los reviews, los follows, y los favoritos. no olviden dejarme cualquier queja, sugerencia, petición, y todo lo que se les ocurra. Las parejas y todos los lios están a la vuelta de la esquina asi que no desesperen. **

**Erika: Me alegra que te este gustando la historia, Laxus ya apareció!, no te diré nada con respecto a lo de Mira (spoilers, spoilers), pero ya tengo preparado algo para el**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail no es mío **

**No tengo perdón lose :(, pero de verdad no había podido actualizar, me organizare mejor para tener tiempo de subir y escribir la historia. Como recompensa les dejo un capitulo un poquito mas largo :D**

* * *

Enredados

Capitulo 8

En el bosque que estaba detrás de el internado, Sting se encontraba recargado a el tronco de un árbol, cerro los ojos y le dio una calada a su cigarro dejándose inundar por el adictivo sabor. Volteo a ver el rio artificial que se encontraba a unos metro de el y sonrió débilmente pensando que haber costruido ese rio había sido un desperdicio de tiempo y dinero, seguramente cuando era nuevo todo los alumnos iban a diario a verlo pero el tiempo pasa y las personas se aburren muy pronto. Era por eso que solo se ocupaba esa área para fumar, tomar, satisfacer sus deseos sexuales y en algunos casos drogarse; y como ningún docente se acordaba de la existencia del rio era el lugar favorito de muchos, incluido Sting.

Desde ese lugar se podía ver las luces de la ciudad de Magnolia, el trafico y la contaminación, pero si dejabas eso de fuera la ciudad era preciosa. Un ruido a su derecha llamo su atención volteo la cabeza sorprendiéndose de ver entrar a un hombre y una mujer por debajo de la reja que rodeaba a el internado.

-Joder, no vuelvo a perder los cigarros – murmuro mientras sacaba un cigarro de la cajetilla - ¿quieres uno? - pregunto a la mujer junto a el

-Gracias pero Juvia no fuma – Gray asintió y se le puso entre los labios, después puso cara de póker

-¡el encendedor! – se quejo – se me olvido comprar un encendedor - Sting alzo una ceja y rio suavemente por la estupidez del hombre que parecía no darse cuenta de su presencia

-Hey – dijo. Ambos voltearon bruscamente pensando que los habían descubierto pero se relajaron al ver a un estudiante – yo tengo encendedor – Gray se acerco seguido de Juvia, Sting saco el encendedor de la bolsa del pantalón y se le aventó

-Gracias – dijo Gray una ves que prendió el cigarro. Sting asintió y examino a la mujer que lo acompañaba rápidamente: pelo azul largo, ojos azul fuerte, buen cuerpo y sonrisa linda. Era una costumbre que tenia desde hacia tiempo para ver quien podría ser su próxima distracción.

Era una buena candidata. Volteo a ver a Gray que en ese momento le daba a una calada a su cigarro

-¿Son novios? – pregunto, le gustaban la mujer pero odiaba destruir relaciones, era por eso que siempre se aseguraba que no tuviera novio. Juvia se sonrojo violetamente y murmuro algo de 30 hijos con Gray-sama y Gray se sonrojo ligeramente y bufo

-¿Qué dices? – casi grito - ¡claro que no! – Sting vio de reojo como Juvia seguía en el mundo Gray-sama y asintió

-Ya – se paro se sacudió el pantalón y le dio una ultima calada a su cigarro, se acerco a Juvia y la agarro del brazo delicadamente. Juvia lo volteo a ver enojada por sacarla de su mundo Gray-sama, pero casi inmediatamente después su mirada paso a ser confusión.

-Me llamo Sting – dijo. Juvia lo vio confundida

-Ah… - empezó, sacudió la cabeza para ordenar sus pensamientos – Yo me llamo Juvia

-Lindo nombre – sonrió de un lado - ¿Te gustaría comer algún día? – Juvia parpadeo confundida y Gray frunció el entrecejo

-¡Lo siento pero el corazón de Juvia le pertenece a Gray-sama! – Sting miro a Gray de reojo que seguía con el ceño fruncido pero una imperceptible sonrisa en su cara, se encogió de hombros y soltó el brazo de Juvia

-Si te arrepientes me dices – Juvia asintió intentando ser amable – Fue un placer Juvia-san – luego volteo a ver Gray – Deberías de ser mas lindo con la chica – Dijo se dio la vuelta y se perdió entre los arboles y las sombras.

-Que tipo tan desagradable – comento Gray con los brazos cruzados

-A Juvia le pareció lindo – Gray la volteo a ver como si hubiera dicho la peor cosa del mundo – por que no vamos a ver la competencia – sugirió en un intento de desviar el tema

-me parece buena idea ¿Quiénes compiten? – Juvia hizo un puchero y se agarro la cabeza

-Juvia no recuerda, pero le parece que son unos de cuarto grado – Gray la miro de reojo y se sorprendió a si mismo al pensar por una milésima de segunda que era bonita, volteo hacia el frente y cruzo los brazos en su desnudo pecho, como era de costumbre en algún momento del dia se había quitado la camisa y no se había dado cuenta.

El resto del camino paso sin nada interesante Juvia le contaba a Gray de lo maravillosa que sería su vida juntos y Gray fingía ponerle atención. Cuando llegaron a las canchas de futbol donde se supone que seria el primer encuentro notaron que estaba casi lleno, a lo lejos vieron a Natsu y Lucy sentados juntos, Natsu parecía enojado y Lucy se reía de los pucheros que ponía

-A la próxima le ganare a ese bastardo – se quejaba Natsu, volteo a ver a Lucy con el ceño fruncido – La próxima ves tu vendrás conmigo otra vez y grabaras como le dio una paliza – Lucy rio y asintió

-Como digas, Natsu – el peli rosa sonrió ampliamente

-Oye Lucy, no se te a olvidado que me tienes que decir en que momentos tengo que ser caballeroso – dijo Natsu, Lucy lo volteo a ver pero en ese momento se arrepintió porque la mirada de Natsu era tan profunda que se sentía desnuda, increíblemente desnuda.

Se sonrojo ligeramente y desvió la mirada

-Si Natsu – Lucy fijo su atención en las personas que pasaban enfrente de ella – Yo te dijo – El peli rosa sonrió abiertamente de nuevo, y la abrazo por los hombros

-¡Esa es mi Lucy! – Tal ves fue la manera en que lo dijo, o el hecho de que haya empleado el "_mi" y "Lucy" _en la misma oración, o el simple hecho que desde hace unos segundos ya estaba nerviosa, pero eso termino con ella, tocio fuertemente mientras un sonrojo que parecía competir con el pelo de Erza se apoderaba de su cara. Natsu al ver el cambio en su amiga volteo a verla con la preocupación marcada en sus ojos

-¡No te mueras! – grito Natsu, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro de la rubia que al recuperar el aire y notar la distancia a la que se encontraban retrocedió bruscamente

-¡N-Natsu! – se quejo - ¡Dame espacio! – el peli rosa parecía confundido pero acato la orden y se alejo de la rubia lo suficiente como para que ella regresara a su lugar de antes

-¿Todo bien? – pregunto el hombre. La rubia asintió ya mas relajada.

-¿Qué hay? – saludo Gray que acababa de llegar junto con Juvia se sentó y Juvia que estaba colgada del cuello del hombre, se sentó junto a el. no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de advertencia a su rival de amor. Natsu y Gray iniciaron una discusión casi de inmediato, pero su pelea se vio interrumpida por la voz del director que era amplificada por un micrófono, probo varias veces para comprobar que todos lo escuchaban y cuando termino carraspeo un poco

-Antes que nada, les quiero dar las gracias porque la competencia tuvo mucho éxito y muchas personas se inscribieron. – las canchas estallaron en gritos – Pero no estamos aquí para oír un discurso de agradecimientos, si no para inaugurar oficialmente las competencias – los gritos y silbidos no se hicieron esperar, cuando cesaron el director continuo - ¡Muy bien! – grito - ¡Nuestra primera competencia es entre el equipo llamado "weew" y el equipo "Snakes" - después de que termino de recitar los nombres de los integrantes de cada equipo, dio las instrucciones de la prueba, una cuerda que tenia que ser jalada de los 2 extremos por los diferentes equipos y el equipo que cruzara la línea roja, que estaba pintada justo en medio, seria el perdedor. Era una competencia simple, pero Makarov advirtió que no todas serian asi de sencillas. - ¡Y finalizado esto, declaro las competencias oficialmente empezadas! – los alumnos gritaron y la competencia, que seria vigilada por el profesor Wakaba, empezó.

Natsu gritaba porque le gustaba hacer escandalo, Lucy apoyaba a "Weew" y Juvia, al ver que su rival de amor apoyaba a "Weew" decidió apoyar a "Snakes", pero Gray se encontraba sentado viendo al frente con el ceño fruncido y ¿Qué estaba viendo? Bueno resulta que su vista se había topado con Erza, hasta ahí todo estaba bien, hasta que vio quien era su acompañante, y no es que odiara a Jellal no, al contrario, pero por alguna razón le producía cierta molestia verlos juntos, y no es como si estuviera enamorado de Erza, era extraño, suspiro y se paso las manos por detrás de su cabeza y concentro su vista en el partido.

Erza y Jellal estaban sentados unas gradas mas adelante, ninguno de los dos estaba verdaderamente interesado en ver la competencia, pero ambos decidieron venir solo para matar el tiempo.

Jellal veía de reojo a la pelirroja que parecía estar concentrada en la competencia; el sabia perfectamente que estaba enamorado de ella, pero también sabia que no se la merecía.

No supo que fue pero de un momento a otro la agarro de la mano. Erza lo volteo a ver confusa el desvió la vista y se mostro repentinamente interesado en la competencia.

-¿A quien le vas? – pregunto en un intento de distraerla. Ella sonrió, volteo de nuevo la vista al frente y termino de enlazar sus manos con las de Jellal

-Realmente me da igual – respondió. Jellal suspiro y se movió ligeramente para atrás, con la mano libre agarro un mechón del pelo de Erza

-Siempre me ah encantado tu pelo – comento. Erza lo volteo a ver con un ligero sonrojo

-Si, ya me lo habías dicho – Jellal rio y ambos voltearon su vista hacia la competencia

Cana veía desde la azotea de los dormitorios de las mujeres, todo el alboroto provocado por Fairy Tail, le dio un trajo a la cerveza que tenia en las manos y suspiro, de reojo pudo ver como el se colocaba a un lado de ella y la veía con reproche.

-No se puede tomar en las instalaciones – Cana se encogió de hombros y le dio otro sorbo a la botella

-Como si fuera la primera ves – el hombre puso los ojos en blanco. Lo volteo a ver y le sonrió

-No Cana – dijo, se hizo unos pasos para atrás – esto no puede seguir – ella lo ignoro y se acercó a el,, le dio el ultimo sorbo a su cerveza y le puso las manos alrededor del cuello – Estoy hablando enserio

-Cálmate – susurro. Macao sintió un escalofrió recorrerle por todo el cuerpo – nadie se va a enterar – Macao se zafó del agarre de ella y se alejo unos pasos

-Esto ya no puede seguir – se paso una mano por el cabello intentando aclarar sus pensamientos – Podría ser tu papá

-Pero no lo eres

-¡Cana!, estoy hablando enserio – cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente – Si alguien se entera de esto… - Cana rio y negó con la cabeza

-Te preocupas demasiado – Macao negó con la cabeza. Cana se acerco lentamente a el y le puso las manos en el pecho y empezó a hacer cirulos con su dedo. Respiro profundamente intentado concentrarse, la agarro por los hombros en un intento de alejarla pero no logro nada.

No tenia la fuerza.

Ella se acerco al cuello de el y empezó a besarlo con lentitud. Macao inconscientemente lanzo un suspiro, la agarro de la cintura y la acerco mas a el, Cana sonrió y lo volteo a ver, el la beso, y de un movimiento la recargo contra la reja de la azotea. Macao bajo hasta el cuello y la mordió delicadamente. Cana dejo escapar un suspiro; el peli azul metió su mano debajo de la blusa de ella y empezó a acariciar su abdomen lentamente, subió su mano hasta llegar a los pechos de ella. Ella gimió cuando sintió la expertas manos de el hombre acariciándola

Cuando el sintió que su pantalón le empezaba a molestar fue cuando supo que se tenia que alegar. Cana lo veía divertida

-Hizo su aparición muy rápido ¿no? – Macao se sonrojo y se volteo

-Me tengo que ir – dijo. Cana asintió y se arreglo la blusa – No se volverá a repetir – avanzo a la puerta que llevaba a las escalares para poder bajar de la azotea la abrió y salió rápidamente

Cana volteo su vista a las canchas y fue cuando noto que el alboroto se había calmado, seguramente ya había acabado. Cerro los ojos y jugueteo con su cabello, sabia que su extraña relación con Macao no era sana, estaba prohibida, y lo peor de todo, era una adicción.

Cada ves que besaba a Macao pensaba que no era malo, que todo estaba bien; pero siempre que terminaban, como ahora, se daba cuenta que estaba mal y se proponía hablar con el y ponerle fin, pero siempre era inútil, como ahora, le había dicho que se vieran aquí para decirle que su relación se acabo, pero no pudo y termino como siempre: besándose y acariciándose. Se abrazo a si misma y volvió a los dormitorios para darse un baño.

* * *

**Gracias por leer mi historia :DDDD, como ven las parejas poco a poco se van acercando mas, pero no va ser tan fácil para ninguno, para lo fans del Gale no se desesperen que pronto tendrán su momento.**

**Les agradezco los reviews, follows y favoritos :DD**

**Aye: Me alegro que te guste mi historia, perdona mi retraso D:, intentare publicar mas seguido**

**Claudia: Gracias por comentar, y que bueno que te guste el Jerza porque es mi pareja favorita también y habrá MUUCHO. Es que son hermosos 3**

**Fiore Scarlet: Me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia, los sentimientos de Gray hacia Erza se van a ir aclarando poco a poco. en este capitulo hubo poquito Nalu, pero no te preocupes que pronto habrá mas :D**


End file.
